


Kinktober Day 26 - Flogging

by hyunakicksmyass



Series: Kinktober 2019 [28]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Cuffs, Face-Fucking, Flogging, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, Other, Smut, dom!reader, gender neutral reader, sub!Minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunakicksmyass/pseuds/hyunakicksmyass
Summary: “That’s right, kitten, how much of a punishment do you think you should get?”He thought for a second, “Ten hits?”“Only ten?”“F-Fifteen?” he tried again.“That’s better, kitten, you think you can take fifteen?”“Yes.”





	Kinktober Day 26 - Flogging

Minho whined and tugged at the metal cuffs holding his arms behind his back, you had him naked and bent over a table, his legs spread apart leaving him exposed for whatever you wanted to do. You had slipped a blindfold over his eyes before walking away to look through your box of toys, he was shifting around restlessly trying to listen to what you were doing as you selected the toys you wanted to use. You grabbed a couple of items and walked back over to him, he jumped as you placed your hand on his back gently, “So jumpy.” you tsked. He let out a needy whine in response and you smirked, “What do you need, kitten?” you asked softly, trailing your hand down his spine to the chain between his wrists and playing with it gently.  
  
“A-Anything.” he responded, continuing his restless movements.  
  
“Do you want to guess what I grabbed?” you asked, taking your hand off of him to pick up one of the items. It was a sturdy flogger, most of the tails were made of leather but a few of them were made of a soft fur, you dragged the tails across his back and he shivered at the sensation.  
  
“F-Flogger?” he asked cautiously.  
  
“Good boy. Do you know why I grabbed it?”  
  
He shivered again as you continued to drag the flogger across his back, “Because I’ve been bad?”  
  
“That’s right, kitten, how much of a punishment do you think you should get?”  
  
He thought for a second, “Ten hits?”  
  
“Only ten?”  
  
“F-Fifteen?” he tried again.  
  
“That’s better, kitten, you think you can take fifteen?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Good boy, tell me if it gets to be too much, okay?” he nodded, resting his cheek on the table as you stepped back. You swung the flogger through the air a couple of times, watching as he tensed up from the noise before landing a hit across his ass. He cried out, jolting against the table, “Count, kitten.” you instructed.  
  
“O-One.” he gasped out, you dragged the flogger gently over the spot you had just hit, letting the soft fur soothe the area before pulling back and hitting him again. He counted each hit obediently, you soothed him between each hit but took no mercy with the hits themselves. By the time you got to ten he was breathing heavily, squirming around in between hits and tugging at his cuffs. You rubbed a soothing hand over his ass, “How are you doing, baby?” you asked.  
  
“G-Good.”  
  
“Can you take five more?”  
  
He took a deep breath, “Yes, mistress.” he responded bracing himself for the next hit, you lowered the strength of your last five hits, doing your best to keep him from getting too overwhelmed. After the fifteenth hit you set the flogger on the table next to him before reaching down to massage the now bright red skin of his ass. He whined softly pushing back against your hands in desperation.  
  
“Do you need some attention, kitten?”  
  
“Yes p-please.” he begged with a whine.  
  
“You took that so well, I think you deserve a reward.” you said before reaching forward and scooping your hand underneath his throat. You wrapped your hand around his throat and pulled back gently, encouraging him to stand up. When he was standing straight up he leaned his head back onto your shoulder, you kept your hand on his throat, you kept your grip strong but you weren’t squeezing at all. “What do you want your reward to be?” you asked, you felt him gulp as he tried to formulate a response, you tilted your head bringing your mouth right next to his ear. “Do you want me to use my hand?” you asked lowly, squeezing his throat gently and earning a whimper from him, “Or my mouth?” you nibbled on his earlobe gently. He squirmed in your arms, trying his best to come up with a response with his brain struggling to form words as you teased him. You squeezed his throat harder and he gasped, “Come on kitten, I need an answer.”  
  
“M-ah-mouth.” he gasped out.  
  
You let go of his throat and he whined, you spun him around and guided him to lean up against the table, placing his still cuffed hands on the flat surface behind him. “You have two options, kitten,” you started, he whined again at the thought of another choice and you pinched his hip making him flinch. “Either I take the blindfold off of you and suck you off at my own pace, or I let you fuck my mouth but the blindfold stays on.”  
  
He pouted, thinking for a second before responding, “Blindfold on.” he decided.  
  
You smirked before sinking to your knees in front of him, you reached up and wrapped your hand around his dick. You stroked him a couple of times, “Okay, kitten, have your way with me.” you said before taking him into your mouth. He moaned and bucked his hips, thrusting up into your mouth, you could hear him tugging at the handcuffs, trying desperately to grab onto your head. You moved your head forward, allowing him to thrust further into your mouth without moving as much. He whined but began thrusting into your mouth in earnest, because you had moved forward he was hitting the back of your throat with every thrust. You gagged around him and he moaned loudly, he thrust forward and stilled his movements, wanting him to enjoy his reward you didn’t pull away allowing him to stay fully sheathed in your mouth as you hummed and swallowed around him. You brought your hands up to rest them on his thighs as he pulled back and continued thrusting into your mouth, his thrusts got more rough and sloppy as he got closer to his release. He was roughly pounding into your throat and you did your best to breathe through your nose as he chased his high. Finally, after a few more thrusts, he pushed forward, forcing himself down your throat and cumming with a loud cry. You swallowed around him allowing him to stay in your mouth while he came down from his high before pulling back and standing up.  
  
You pulled the blindfold off of his eyes and he blinked a couple of times adjusting to the light while you grabbed the keys to the handcuffs and freed his hands. You checked his wrists, making sure the cuffs hadn’t done any damage to his skin before allowing him to wrap his arms around you. He buried his face in your neck, mumbling a ‘thank you’ as you ran your fingers through his hair. “Do you wanna take a bath or a nap?” you asked softly.  
  
He whined, “I can’t make any more decisions.”  
  
You chuckled, “I choose bath, then.” he nodded in agreement and adjusted himself so he was leaning into your side as you lead him to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I've written so much for Minho and hes not even one of my biases lmao
> 
> but like honestly i feel like ive said this a billion times but i cannot get enough of subby Minho


End file.
